The Histology and Imaging Core will provide technical expertise, training, and state-of-the-art instrumentation for the processing of tissue and the analysis of biological samples, including confocal microscopy and stereology. In the previous submission, we did not have a Director for the Histology and Imaging Core and instead proposed to recruit a senior level scientist who could lead this Core. We have been successful in this recruitment effort with the addition of Dr Geoffrey Bove, a pain researcher with a primary focus on examining how inflammation affects primary afferent nociceptive neurons. Dr Bove has extensive experience in histology, image acquisition, histomorphology of neural and musculoskeletal structures, and immunofluorescent morphometry. He has published numerous manuscripts using histological and immunohistological methods, as well as using electron microscopy. Dr Bove has also developed immunoquantification methods using stereological and non-stereologicat approaches. In addition, we have recruited Dr Willis, a COBRE Project Leader with expertise in confocal and electron microscopy who will serve as co-Director The Histology and Imaging Core Directors will advise investigators on the best approach to address their questions, provide training in methodology and instrumentation, and to supervise the Core manager/technician.